trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Cinilan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Starbase 600 game *'Full name:' Cinilan *'Race:' Ane RI *'Birthplace:' Savanna, El Nanth *Current Residence: USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546 *'Parents: Father:' Dalban Mother: Renilan *'Siblings:' Some 6 or so, all biological. *'Birth Date:' 2338 *'Sex:' Female *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' As an RI Cinilan can effectively change bodies,as long as she has a Bio around to change to. Cinilan has four different bios she commonly uses. They are as follows. As Ane *'Height:' 48" at shoulder. *'Description:' Cinilan goes for the "civilized look". She wears earrings and has jewels wrapped around her horns. Her mane is trimmed at two foot. When she appears as an Ane in official capacity she has a neck wrap with rank and a comm badge. *'Skin coloring:' Blue-black where is shows. All mucus membranes are bright wedge wood blue. *'Eyes:' Solid blue *'Hair:' White mane and tail. Her coat is a classic red-tan. She has a narrow flank band. As Humanoid *'Height:' 5' 4" *'Weight:' 110 pounds *'Build:' slender *'Description:' Pert and curvy. She usually wears a typical scant. This is a typical RI "humanoid". It looks mostly human, but the eyes are a little too large, and have that Ane solid blue look. *'Skin coloring:' Mocha *'Eyes:' Solid blue *'Hair:' White, worn in a page boy cut. As Aneilog *'Height:' 5' 4" *'Weight:' 105 *'Build:' slender *'Description:' Less curvy than her humanoid. She wears an Aneilog scant*, if anything. Like her Ane bio the Aneilog has decorated horns. *'Skin coloring:' blue black with bright wedge wood blue mucus membranes. *'Eyes:' Solid blue *'Hair:' White, worn long and flowing. Her Marine Suit *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' 400 pounds *'Build:' Heavy *'Description:' All flat black and green angles. The small war mecha is based on a Vicarrian light labor droid. The looks have been carefully designed to present a conflicted picture between a herbivore and carnivore. Sounds and lights are designed to induce a feeling of unease in living creatures. All of that can be turned off. There has been no effort placed into making the Marine Suit look like a biological creature. The Marine suit does not have the built in weapons of the large mecha but is mostly dependent on hand carried weapons commonly used by the Starfleet Marines. A typical Marine uniform is painted onto the unit. *'Routine Activities:' Captain of the USS Abraham Dannon, a dolphin class heavy cruiser. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Cargo Purser, Marine Officer, Starfleet Officer. *'Financial Status:' Rich, and clueless about it. *'Group Affiliations:' Starfleet Marines, Starfleet, The All. Oz Green Orion community. *'Personality:' Perky and sweet. A tennis shoes and fresh breezes outgoing nature. However, she can turn on her professional demeanor is an instant, and spines will crack to attention. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Cinilan is the first RI starship commander in Starfleet, a personal goal. While RIs have commanded ships in the ADF, they had not done so as part of "Fleet". Maybe a family one day. She has no current prospects. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Beneath the perky and outgoing exterior is a deep need to be needed. A genuine desire to be liked for herself. And a reflexive feeling that you will not because of what she is. She has seen a lot of it, and flinches from the attitude that she is guilty for LWNB, Living While Not Biological. In her Ane, Humanoid or Aneilog bodies she is 20% less strong than a biological of the same mass. These bodies have a limited ability of self repair. The bios are also "too beautiful". RIs tend to over compensate in the looks department. They can choose their physical appearance and almost to a one choose to be breathtakingly beautiful. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Federation. Those that reflexively fear computer intelligence. *'Special Abilities:' Cinilan is a computer. She can use multiple bodies, do calculations at lightning speed. The more powerful and larger the physical plant the more she can do. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Cinilan is a computer. Her kind cannot reproduce without a great deal of technical know how and ability. Even with this she cannot get pregnant and bear a child. Without the bio bodies and the sensors of the ship she can do nothing. RIs cannot live independent of technology. They are the children of technology. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Cinilan is the result of her parent's desire to participate in the RI program. They have no problems with normal child bearing, but thought that this would be good for them and for the community. Cinilan was allowed a normal childhood, and did all the usual youthful brain death things that brain dead youth do. At age 17 it hit her that she would rather be doing something interesting. She showed up at the RI institute looking for a job. Her first task was as a ship's purser for the Kinberless Mining company. When her mammoth class container ship was borrowed for a Starfleet Marine action and relief mission to remote colony world Cinilan was hooked. She resigned from the company and showed up at the Marine recruiting station. After suitable adjustments were made to her equipment, the addition of a case unit and the Marine suit, as well as a long discussion as to whether "dangerous AIs" should be handed weapons, she was accepted with many reservations. Cinilan did not take the Marine head easily. However she liked the idea of these dedicated defenders and worked overtime to get inside the Marine head. It wasn't her object to become the Seela of things Marine, but she did. Eventually she "got" it. She rose quickly through the non-commissioned ranks. Within five years she had applied for Academy training and had been accepted. Four years later 2nd Lt Cinilan reported for duty. Cinilan served through the Cardassian war. She has a plethora of battle ribbons for actions during that conflict, both as a junior officer and later as a unit commander. By war's end she had made the rank of Major, and was commanding an ADF armored infantry division. After the war she took the classes for a ship rating. She didn't know if she would use it, but you never know. Then she was part of the relief of the USS Shi'kar. She helped guard the prisoners on the way into El Nanth Starbase. She got to know and to like the off-beat Starfleet crew. She knew she needed a change. At El Nanth she learned that the USS Abrahan Dannon had been refitted to the Kongo standard. She applied for the position of Computer Officer, and got it, as well as a promotion and lateral transfer to Fleet. She was now Commander Cinilan, and the Shi'kar crew got the Dannon! The Dannon joined the Starbase 600 fleet, and later the Ambassador class Dannon was fatally damaged in a rescue operation. The Crew of the Dannon was transferred to the brand new Dolphin class of the same name. Cinilan was named the Captain When Li'ira moved to rear Admiral. ---- *Similar to the normal "scant" uniform but with the skirt slit up the back for the tail. Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek